A Not So Merry Christmas
by Achlys
Summary: Ginny was hoping for a nice christmas present from her boyfriends' but unfortunately not all goes as planned. The DG Forum's Christmas Challenge


Disclaimer: Don't own…

I decided to add Blaise in because Draco/Ginny/Blaise is my favorite pairing and the rules didn't say I could and told me to be original…

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

A rough hand wrapped around her waist, pulling her against a strong chest. The other hand quickly silenced the scream that rose through her throat, cutting off her protest.

Another set of hands quickly pulled off the cloak the girl was wearing, while she desperately struggled to free herself from her captor. Her muffled cries went unheard from behind the other's hand.

After the cloak was successfully pulled away, it exposed the green blouse she wore underneath, and a black skirt that went to mid thigh, while her legs were encased in stripped red and green Christmas stocking.

"Leave the stockings on Dray." The voice that was holding her still said. The other gave a brief nod before going back to his work. His hands sliding up the stockings till they reached the top of the skirt. With a quick pull the skirt was gone from her body, leaving her exposed in satin green panties.

The other pair of hands loosened their hold, spinning the girl around and with nimble and practiced fingers undid the buttons of the silk blouse while holding her still with the other hand, exposing a matching bra. The boy with the silver blond hair grabbed the girl from the raven haired boy, allowing him to dispose of the shirt, while the one holding her whispered in her ear, "This is going to be a real treat for you Weaselette." And with that said the silver haired boy led her to a great big bed in the middle of the room that was covered in expensive emerald and silver silk sheets and a mountain full of pillows.

The boy unceremoniously through the girl on the bed, while the raven haired boy grabbed her arms and tied them to each bed post with green silk ribbons. "Don't forget her legs Draco." The raven said before tightening the ribbons. The girl gave a whimper but otherwise kept silent. "I don't think there is a need for that Blaise." The boy named Draco said. He looked the girl in the eyes and gave a devilish smirk. "You won't cause problems will you Weaselette?" His silky voice purred as he leaned down, and ran his tongue across her throat.

The girl gave a choked moan and arched her back before she glared at him. "Go to hell Malfoy." And with that she spat at him. He angrily pushed off the bed and unbuttoned his shirt and used it to wipe the spit from his eye.

Blaise who was watching the spectacle chuckled quietly before addressing the other boy, "She's a real spit fire isn't she Draco?" He held his tanned hand out and cupped her chin forcing her to look at him. "Why don't you play nice Red and we can make this enjoyable for you." He cut off her retort with a kiss. A blush formed on her face as she tried to move away. Blaise pulled back frowning for a moment before he stood and went toward the blonde wrapping his arms around his naked torso. Blaise pulled Draco's mouth towards his and with a look at the red haired girl that lay tied up on the bed; he slipped his tongue in, while Draco moaned in the kiss. Draco hands moved behind Blaise to wrap around his neck to pull him closer.

Ginny watched helplessly from the bed, while the two boys made out. She tugged on her restraints and gave a frustrated sigh when they didn't loosen. "I thought this was supposed to be _**my**_ Christmas present" she angrily said, while pulling harder on the silk that bound her hands. Getting no response Ginny watched helplessly as her two boyfriends made out.

Draco was the first to pull away while smirking at Ginny, "Well maybe if you didn't spit in my eye, we would be using our mouths on a different part of your body. Ginny gave an angrily humph while glaring at him even as a blush arose on her face. "Its role playing Draco, not love making. I wanted it to be like when we first met." With the look on her face Draco went over to Ginny and grabbed her chin bringing their mouths together. Blaise watched from where he stood, before joining his two lovers. "Is that why you were trying to pull away before?" He asked. Ginny nodded breaking away from Draco as Blaise came closer. She kissed him hard with a fiery passion trying to make up for the hurt feelings she caused him. Draco trailed his finger up her stocking clad legs causing goose bumps to rise under her flesh. He replaced his fingers with his tongue as he continued his trail up her body. He paused at her belly button and sucked the hole in his mouth causing Ginny to arch her back into Draco's mouth as she pulled away from Blaise.

Blaise reached under Ginny while she was arched and unhooked her bra, letting her breast free. He gently palmed them before bringing his mouth closer, and taking the rosy bud into his mouth. Ginny let out a breathless moan as Draco took the other nipple into his mouth. Both boys worked on her breast, nipping her nipples and sucking till Ginny was crying with pleasure from the sensations that were forming all over her body.

The both let her breast fall out of their mouths with a simultaneous pop. Draco turning to Blaise grabbed his silk black shirt in his hands and began unbuttoning, "I think you're a tad overdressed mate." Before he reached the final button and pulled the shirt off exposing Blaise's tanned skin to the world. "In that case I think your pants need to go." Blaise got up and walked over to Draco's side of the bed, undoing his lovers pants. Ginny watched as the boys began undressing each other till they were in nothing but matching red and green Christmas boxers. Ginny smirked at the muggle boxers she had bought them last year. "Seems I'm not the only one dressed for the occasion." She had that look in her eye, that made Draco and Blaise stop what they were doing and go back to her. Draco kissing her mouth furiously while Blaise grabbed his wand from the dresser next to the bed and said a silent spell to make Ginny's panties disappear.

With Draco occupying her mouth Blaise set his sights for what lay between her legs. Just as he was about to reach his intended target, the clock on the far wall began to chime. The boys stopped what they were doing looking at the wall. Then to each other they looked before exchanging matching smirks. Ginny gulped knowing that look, and knowing that nothing good would come from it. "Guess that means Christmas is over." Blaise said coming out from Ginny's legs. She let out a frustrated growl from her lips trying to wrap her legs around him, so he could take care of the burn between her legs. But he gave her the look again dodging her legs, and moving to lie beside her on the bed. Draco also made to move to his side leaving Ginny to struggle restlessly on her bonds as she lay naked between the boxer clad men. "This isn't fair, I didn't get my present." She whined. Draco looked at her with a smug look "If you didn't choose to role play when we first met and stopped all the squirming you were doing you would have gotten what you wanted." He flopped back on his side, his shoulders shaking with his silent laughter. "Blaise picked his head up and decided to add his two-bits in. "Technically all she asked for was role play; she never mentioned sex" he smirked at her shocked look. Her mouth hanging open and her eyes wide. She knew it was payback from before. "I thought that was obvious, I even wore the stockings." She said but no one answered. "Aren't you guys going to untie me?" and when she still received no answer she hmphed and decided next year for Christmas, she would just rape them when they would least expect it. With that thought Ginny closed her eyes "_I hate Christmas_," and dreamt the scenarios that didn't happen.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS

**AN: This was for the DG forum christmas fic challenge, . . . And the Stockings Were Hung: The DG Forum's Christmas Challenge**

Your assignment: to tackle a non-typical facet of the holidays. That means the common sights (like mistletoe, Weasley sweaters, and candy canes) that feature strongly in Christmas fics are to be avoided - the farther from "same-old" you can get it, the better. In short, be as creative as your little muse will allow while still writing about"the holidays."

That said, you _must _need to include one common Christmas element: all stories must mention or feature "Christmas stockings." (_Not_ stalkings . . . I mean, you can go there if you _want_ . . .)

Whether they're hung by the chimney with care or used for other exciting/scandalous/nefarious/ridiculous purposes, their use is up to you.

**Requirements:**

Pairing: Draco/Ginny

Genre: Any

Length: Any


End file.
